prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Know Your Frenemies
Know Your Frenemies is the 13th episode in the series. This episode aired on January 17th 2011. Synopsis Aria grows increasingly suspicious of Mike‘s burgeoning friendship with Noel, especially when Mike tells Byron and Aria at the dinner table, rather unwittingly, that Noel has been spreading a rumor about Mr. Fitz being with one of his students. Ezra is ready to resign from school to protect his relationship with Aria, but not before "A" swoops in and shockingly saves the day – framing Noel for cheating on exams. After discovering more evidence that Ian may have in fact been involved with Alison leading up to her disappearance, Spencer walks a fine line at home now that he‘s suddenly married to her sister Melissa and is also moving in. Namely, she finds another resort tag attached to Ian's suitcase, which he plans to move to the barn. The tag is from a country club, the same place Alison had visited supposedly with her grandmother the day before returning to Rosewood and being murdered. In a flashback, we see Spencer had always doubted the veracity of Ali's story about going to the country club with her grandmother. Hanna has flashbacks to her heavier days when "A" forces her to eat a half-dozen cupcakes to earn back more of her mom‘s stolen money; she recalls the time Alison gave her advice to purge after meals to drop the pounds. She is commissioned to order a "hefty Hanna," which cruelly turns out to be piglet styled cupcakes. She eats, as jocks from school look on and taunt her. After, she finishes them, she receives a text from "A" presumably taunting her to purge the cupcakes. Hanna goes to the bathroom, but not to take A up on the second part of her dare; instead, she goes to wash her face, and as she reaches for paper towels, she pulls out custom "A" designed ones, reading "Oink, oink" followed by those attached to a few hundred dollar bills, also courtesy of "A". Meanwhile, Toby‘s return to school is met with nasty remarks from students in the hallways, and he is flanked by police officers in the building. And things get even worse for him later when the town reacts to the accusations against him. Pam‘s attempts to reconcile with Emily are dashed when her daughter refuses to play "hookey" from school to spend a day with her. Later, When Pam finds drugs in Maya‘s bag, she calls her parents and has Maya sent off to a rehabilitation center, further distancing Emily from herself. Before Maya is sent away, the girls surprise Emily by sneaking her away for one last, romantic night between the two in Spencer‘s room – with lit candles and plenty of privacy. Later, the girls try and piece together the puzzle that is Ian, and we see a stalker is spying on them from afar. And they discover a shocking video – about the night Alison disappeared. It is the same footage that Officer Cooper has shown them, but there's extra in this video: seconds of footage center on a smiling Ian. Then the camera angle shifts, and we see Alison's hand groping the ground, as she seems to have fallen, until the hand stops moving. Main Cast Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Cast Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz Bianca Lawson as Maya St. Germain Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings Ryan Merriman as Ian Thomas Notes Featured Music Wonder Dummied - Brooke Waggoner Plans - Hayley Taylor Brittle Winter - Gemma Hayes Go Easy Little Doves, I'll Be Fine - Brooke Waggoner Memorable Quotes ﻿"A is for Alison, not Amateur" -A "Married for Love or an Alibi?" -A Category:Episodes Category:Season 1